Fusion
by GoodxGuyxC-Bass
Summary: Something happens to the fourth hokage as he is sealing the Nine-Tails in his son Naruto, in the aftermath it is shown that he fused with his son. It almost kills naruto but Sandaime arrives and fixes the seal. Naruto still gets everything but his fathers personal memories and Sandaime also set a time limit on his other "inheritances."


(A/N) First off I would like to say thank you for reading this, it is going to be my first thing I have ever written and then put on a online community before. Secondly I would love to have your opinions on anything and everything, but if possible I don't want any flames for stupid things like "This characters shirt color is different than in the anime so your a f****** idiot that should die in a hole." Yeah...that's a no no. Also is it possible if someone could give me a estimate of how many words would be in every chapter in a great fanfiction? For now I'll just get as far as I fell like for now. Well anyways to the fic!_

Summary: Something happens to the fourth hokage as he is sealing the Nine-Tails in his son Naruto, in the aftermath it is shown that he fused with his son. This accident almost ends up killing Naruto but the Sandaime arrives and fixes the seal on Naruto, but sadly the damage was done. Naruto received all of Yondaime's memory's and kage level physical attributes. The only things he could prevent Naruto from learning was all of Yondaime's personal memories but he could not get rid of the memory's of his skills (ex. Rasengan, Shunshin, etc.). Several weeks after the attack Jiraiya arrives at the request of his former teacher and helps add another attribute to the seal that Sandaime could not place by himself. A time limit...

Naruto woke up with a start and held himself as he cried softly. A couple minutes later he stopped crying and then put on a serious face that was uncommon to even assosciate the word serious with the boy. **'It's about time you came to your senses gaki.' **He heard a voice say in his head. "Kyuubi?" **'What gaki?' **"I think its about time we started training to work together, Because we're gonna be stuck together for a long long time." He said with a smirk at the realization of his past.

"NARRRUUUTTOOO!" Was heard from the other side of the village as a blond haired boy with a black skin tight muscle shirt and a pair a dark blue baggy pants jumped from roof top to roof top to reach his small apartment in the slums of Konahagakure. 'Hahaha, that will show him to overcharge me for a gallon of milk!' Naruto landed on the small landing of his apartment and slid open the window careful not to trip any of the traps that might have been set by a ballsy villager or two. Carefully landing on the wooden floor of the living room he slid across the floor and occasionally stopping to dismantle a trap and laying it on the floor next to the broken coffee table. When he reached the door to his bedroom he opened the door noisily knowing that it would set off a trap above his bed that would release 5 explosive tags onto it. In a burst of speed he jumped over his bed catching and resetting the tags before they could go off. "You know what kyuubi? They really need to upgrade these traps to at least give me a challenge." He said out loud after he stored all the trap components in a couple secret compartments even though no one else was in the room. **'Shut up gaki, that just means there ****is**** more of a chance ****I'll**** have to heal your puny body.' **"I love you too fuzzball." Naruto replied with a chuckle and a pat to his stomach which resulted in a growl. "Time to eat!" He walked to his cabinet where most of his food was held and opened it up to find all of his ramen cups opened with the sickening stench of poison coming from each one. "Well I guess I'm going out tonight..." He said with a sigh as he checked his wallet and then started walking to his favorite pig out spot. He walked in and was greeted by the sight of one of his classmates from the academy eating. He casually ignored him and sat down at his usual spot. "Hey Ayame-neesan can I have a bowl of pork ramen please?" He called to the nice looking girl coming out of the back of the stand. "Sure thing Naruto!" She said cheerfully and went to start making it. The boy who was sitting farther down the line of stools finally noticed the blond and made a sneer. "What are you doing hear dead last?" He said with venom in his voice. "Just going out to eat at my favorite place Kiba. What are you doing here? I wouldn't want this place getting full of fleas and ticks." He said as he smiled at Ayame for the bowl of ramen she handed him. "Ha. Your funny dead last, too bad your skills arent as good as you jokes." He then got up and poured the rest of the stuff in his bowl onto Naruto's head who just sat there endured it until Kiba left and then he wiped most of it off. Ayame barely controled her fury as Kiba did that and waited till he left to snarl in anger at the kid. "Why do you let people do that to you Naruto?! I know you can kick his ass! Why dont you just do it already?!" Naruto calmly looked up from his bowl and looked at ayame in the eyes. "I let it happen because hes not worth the effort. Hes just a grain of sand at the beach." Then he went back to eating while ignoring the suprised look on ayame's face as she tried to comprehend that Naruto, the Naruto that she had know for his whole life just blew off something that normally would have caused him to break a couple noses not even faze him. Naruto finishes his ramen and decides he's not hungry for more so he puts some money on the counter and then flashes his trademark smile. "Thanks for the food Ayame-neesan. I be sure to stop by again soon." He then gets up and leaves before she can say anything and heads home but not before stopping at the Inuzuka compound to leave a present for Kiba to find in the morning.


End file.
